minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Darkness
' The Darkness '''Is a FAKE PASTA. So its not real! So deal with it! Also this is my first pasta! Day 1: The light that shines beyond. I went on Minecraft to play some survival. My username was stupid, it was The-Pink-Deer. I was cyber-bullied for this, but I never cared. I was tired of going in Creative over and over, so why not try survival? I made my world and first thing I did was get the essentials, Wood, a crafting table, and a house of course. 3 minutes ago, I was done with my house. I was happy because this was in reality my first time building in survival, without flying! I know, I sound stupid. But it is true! It is! Day 2: The darkness can overtake the light.. I got home from school and went on Minecraft again. I decided to play survival again because why not? I joined the world at night. "shoot." I said. I spawned in a different area, where there was absolute nowhere in sight of my home. I was also in a spruce oak forest. Then...I saw something- or was a something? Am I letting my imagination take over? Am I? The "something" has light purple eyes, with white pupils. It had a grinning smile. I wanted to walk to it, WAIT A MINUTE. That's what everyone does in horror movies! What was I thinking? I walked away from it, but I couldn't see my screen. Then, I saw it! The light! The light! I started walking towards it. It started going away...I ran to it.. But I couldn't catch up! "NO! PLEASE!" I screamed. It was too late, the light was gone. I was in the Spruce oak forest of the dark. Then, The eyes and a smile started getting closer to me. I started running away from it. Then my computer screen turned off. I tried to open my computer again. No respond. Just stayed black. "Dang It! Those stupid eyes and smile crashed my computer!" I said. Day 3: I should (ALWAYS) be alone, no matter what. I came home from school again, looking upset. Then I got a text, I looked at my phone...It was from an unkno- Oh come on me! Stop acting out! This happens in horror movies always, then the person dies! I turned off my phone. Then my computer, suddenly turned on! I was happy, I started doing a little happy dance to myself in my bedroom. Then I stopped, Something wasn't right.. I went on Minecraft, I went into a multiplayer server. No one was there. "Of course no one was there!" Well my dearling, in this game, called "DeathRun". 20-100 people were always here! Now...No one was... I felt alone, I looked around the map. "Hello?" I typed into the chat. Then I got a reply. I was happy! Then I checked their username.. Their user was Lunerastical: "Hello little "Deer"." "What do you want?" "I saw you, yesterday. Your skin looked nice." "wha-what?" "In survival, don't lie to me that you were running away.." I backed away from my computer, she said something else again. "Want to be friends?" I typed No, she left the server and I was happy! I was Wrong...again... I got a bunch of texts from unknown people, did I reply? Of course Not! All said the same message. "The Darkness can overtake the Light, Deer." I turned on my computer....... I freaked out! It was a jumpscare! I jumped up and fell down. I started screaming on the top of my lungs, it was those ey-ey-eyes! They were telling me tha-tha-tha- Boosh-gl-gli-glitch ''ERROR 609 ERROR 609 '' ''THE DARKNESS HAD OVERTOOKEN. Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Its Naseeb